Ten Years Later
by FantasyBeliever
Summary: It's been a decade since she's left him. Now a coming back home for both will reveal a couple or more secrets.
1. Back Home

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Summary**: Kim's come back for good after she left ten years ago to pursue her dreams. She has changed ...and so has everything else.

**A/N**: This is just basically my way of saying: "It should've gone like this!" Please read this! It's my first  PR fic, so please–bear with me.

**Disclaimer**: You're reading this? Sheesh! You're new aren't you? Anyway, Power Rangers isn't mine  (I'd want it to be though)

**Ten Years Later**

She looked outside her window and watched the stars twinkle in the dark sky. Somehow deep inside, Kimberly Hart knew that this night would change her life.

She put head back inside and looked at her watch. _6:50_._ Knowing Billy he should be calling right about..._ The phone rang, and Kim bent down on the floor to pick it up. _Always on time, just like him._

"Hey Billy," Kim said.

"Hi Kim. I'm just going up on the stairs now so you should get ready. It's only me that's coming up. I don't think she's up for climbing four flights of stairs."

"Right, pregnant. I forgot. Later," She hung up the phone and looked at the full-length mirror leaning against the wall. Kim turned around, checking every last detail. She wasn't sure if she looked alright, she even denied the color that made her distinguishable even as a Ranger. Tonight she was white. Just a simple white dress. 

Kimberly ran to the door as soon as she heard the bell. She opened it and smiled as she saw the familiar face. 

"Billy!" She hugged him as tight as she could.

"Nice to see you again Kim," he said as he returned the gesture.

Billy Cranston looked inside Kim's messy apartment. "Wow."

Kim sighed. "Yeah, well... that's why you're helping me right?" She smiled again when she saw him nod. "So let's go. We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting." Kim grabbed her purse and shut the door.

* * *

The two left the apartment building grin-faced. It had been a long time since they've seen each other, and they need to catch up. Sure, there had been letters and long-distance phone calls, but everyone know that being there in person is better.

"Oh. My. God!" Kim yelled as they approached Billy's car. Immediately, she opened the passenger door and hugged the now-very-pregnant Trini Cranston.

A flashback went through Billy's mind as he remembers his wife and her best friend squealing in their high school days.

Kim got on the backseat of the minivan with delight. The whole fact that one of closest friends is pregnant, brings out the joy in her. _Billy and Trini, their baby is gonna look so cute! And now Rocky and Aisha...everybody's just following the footstep's of–_

"How good is it to be back home?" Trini asked. Kimberly snapped out of her thought and answered with a simple "Great"

"I still can't believe you guys eloped! I mean, I was in France, you guys could've just called me, Switzerland is just like an hour away. I could've been your maid of honor, Tri."

"You know I'm still apologizing for that Kim, but I told you, it more of a spur-of-the-moment thing."

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of romantic."

* * *

They got out of the vehicle when they got to the restaurant. "Wow," Kimberly said. "It has really changed hasn't it?" 

"Yup, we're just one Starbucks away from being one of those commercial cities," Billy replied.

"How many do we have?" 

"Five."

The three laughed and waited by the bar of the restaurant while exchanging stories of the years past. They were later greeted by Rocky, Adam and Aisha. They hugged, most of them not seeing each other for a long time. They walked to their table and sat down. 

Rocky said, "Well, will you look at us. Almost everyone is here. Too bad Jason and Tanya can't join us tonight."

Adam replied, "Don't forget about Kat!" 

"And Kat, too." 

"Tommy's late again. I swear that boy can't be in a place on time to save his life!" Aisha complained.

The group laughed. "But he will to save ours!" Rocky exclaimed.

Kimberly stopped laughing and thought for a moment. "Wait a minute guys. Tommy's here? But you just said that Kat's not coming. Shouldn't they both be..." 

The others looked each other. Trini asked them, "Didn't you tell her?" They all shook their heads. Finally, Adam turned to Kim and said, "Kim, there's something you need to know..."

"Hey guys, what I miss?"

They all turned their heads to see Tommy Oliver.

* * *

So, how do you like it? Please leave a comment, I really need your input!


	2. Reunion

Kim's eyes fell on the man standing in front of his eyes.

"Hey guys," Tommy said. He walked over to Rocky and Aisha and gave them a gift. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Congratulations."

He took the empty seat next to Kimberly. Both avoided each other eyes as an awkwardness fell over them. They later ordered their food but still remained quiet. After a while, Kim got up suddenly, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Aisha stood up, put her hand on Rocky's shoulder and gave him a look. Trini also got up. Billy asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"But you just went an hour ago."

"I've got a pregnancy bladder, what do you expect?"

The two followed their friend, both trying to think of how they're going to break the news to her. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry," Aisha said once they entered the room.

"Why is he here? Why didn't you guys tell me? And why the hell isn't Kat here with him?" Kim exclaimed.

"Look, a lot of things happened while you were in France. I mean, Trini and Billy getting hitched, me and Rocky getting engaged; it's just that you were so far away that sometimes we forget."

"But this? How could you forget to tell me something like that?" She shook her head, but it quickly snapped when she heard a toilet flush. Out of one stall came Trini, "What, I really had to go."

She fixed herself in front of a mirror and turned to her friends. "Kim, we're really sorry that we didn't tell you he's here. But we had a mutual understanding that it would've been better if you heard it yourself." Aisha lowered her head, almost seeming like she was ashamed of what she did.

"Kim, we're so sorry we kept this from you, we really are. It came to a shock to everyone, and we knew that you will be too." Trini said while rubbing her friends shoulder. "Kimberly, there's no easy way to say this… but Tommy and Kat are divorced for almost a year now."

Kim took a step back and leaned against the wall. _This would've never happened if I was here, _she thought to herself.

* * *

Tommy took a sip of water from his glass. He looked at the empty seat next to him and focused his attention to the three men sitting at the table with him. "Guys, when were you gonna tell me that Kim came back?" he asked.

All three gave signs of uncomfortability: Billy started coughing, Rocky wriggled around in his seat and Adam started to look for the waiter. "Guys!" All three turned their heads to Tommy. "Answer my question."

Adam said, "Actually, we only found out a couple of weeks ago. Well… with her situation, you never know. She came last Tuesday, just a few days after you came. We were just happy that the both of you didn't bump into each other."

"Happy?" he said with disbelief. "You guys were happy? I just came home after my ex-wife just left me for a Kiwi and left for New Zealand and my friends happy that I didn't bump into my ex-girlfriend. Yeah, things are just going great for me."

The four became silent. They basically remained that way until the three women came back. By that time a waiter came by the table, "Could I interest you with the wine list?" the waiter asked Rocky. 

"Yeah, we're definitely going to need it tonight."

* * *

Hey, it's me. Sorry if I haven't updating. I've been really busy. But I'll try to write as much as I can.

To digigirl99, pinkhepher and AngerDrivenAngel, thank you for reviewing! I just hope others would too.


	3. The Goodbye Girl

Disclaimer: "The Goodbye Girl" is a song recently recorded by Hootie and the Blowfish.

A/N: This is sudden, I know. I have started to make this story a part-songfic. There will be only songs in the chapters that I feel are really important or emotional. Hopefully you will all like it.

* * *

Tommy Oliver carefully cut his steak into small pieces. He took a small bite then sipped a bit of his red wine. He looked around the table, noticing his friends all happily talk. Even though the conversation was going on, he could not hear a word. 

His eyes fell on the petite woman sitting right next to him. He watched her eat her pasta, noting that she too was quiet. Tommy turned away, hoping that Kim didn't notice him. A small smile came upon his face as a memory crept unto his mind.

* * *

"I'll miss you." 16-year-old Kimberly Hart told dearly to her boyfriend, Tommy Oliver. The two are standing in Los Angeles International Airport, holding each other in their arms. "I'll miss all of you."

Tommy looked down on her, locking his eyes with hers. "I love you," he said, in a deep, soft voice that only she could hear. He bent down and kissed her.

"I love you too," Kim responded. A tear fell on her cheek. "Could you believe it? I'm going to Florida." She wiped the tear, assuring herself that she should be happy. "It's not going to be the same without you guys." 

**~** **All your life you've waited**

For love to come and stay And now that I have found you Must not slip away~ 

Then a familiar tune beeped out of Tommy's communicator. "Is there anything wrong guys?"

"Yeah, there's something wrong," Rocky's voice said coming out of the communicator. "How come Tommy gets to be there while we have to watch you guys through the viewing globe?" Then the two heard a thud then Rocky crying out, "Ow! Aisha, what did you do that for? You hit my head."

"I know. I was aiming for it." Aisha then directed her voice to Kim and Tommy, "Hey guys. Sorry for interrupting you but we just wanted to say our final goodbyes before Kim leaves." Five other voices in the background start saying things like "I'll miss you," "Have fun," and "Don't forget to write!" She greeted all of them individually.

Then it was Zordon's time to speak. "Kimberly, you were a great ranger. Agile, graceful, beautiful, you represented the crane perfectly. And now you have passed on your powers to Katherine. We know you've mad the right decision. Now that you are leaving us, I present you a final gift. A remembrance."

They heard Alpha excitedly say, "Look in your bag!"

She did. She found a box the size of her hand. Inside she found a necklace with an oval, pink crystal as a pendant. Kim's eyes were wide open with the shock. "Zordon, wow. This is really beautiful. Thank you."

"It is a native crystal from my home planet of Eltar. If used properly, it can generate great power."

Tommy gave a smirk; "Yeah, but too bad there's no monsters where you're going, huh?"

Zordon spoke again, "Kimberly, I wish you all the luck. And though you may not be with us, no one could ever replace you in our hearts. Goodbye, Kim. May the power protect you."

**~Goodbye doesn't mean forever**

Let me tell you goodbye doesn't mean We'll never be together again~ 

"Goodbye, all of you. I love you guys," Kim said while tears rolled down her cheeks.

The conversation ended, leaving the two alone again. They looked into each other's watery eyes, seeing the sadness that they had.

"Hey, don't cry," said Kim, "you have to be strong. We can't have the leader of a group of superheroes crying now huh?" Tommy gave out a small laugh.

"I'll just miss you so much, Beautiful. It won't be the same without you here."

Then they heard the speakers announce: "Seats 50 through 70 for flight 21903 from Los Angeles, California to Miami, Florida will now be boarding."

"That's me," Kim said. She replaced the box into her bag, and he carried it while walking with her to the line. Once they got there, he dropped unto the floor and hugged her. They didn't want to let each other go. 

**~If you wake up and I'm not there**

I won't be long away 'cause The things you do my Goodbye Girl 

**Will bring me back to you~**

"I love you Tommy Oliver," Kim whispered unto his ear.

"I love you Kimberly Hart," Tommy whispered to hers.

They let go of each other, and Kim started to drift farther and farther away from him. "I'll miss you, Beautiful. Don't forget to write!"

"I won't." she said as she was going in. 

Kim found her seat and put her bag in the overhead compartment. She sat down, and looked outside the window on her right. She saw him, standing there. He saw her, looking at him. 

It was drizzling, and the sky looked dark. Tommy felt a small smile on his face as he waved to her. This was the only time he cried. And he knew that he would never cry like that again. It was because he was in love. And he would never be in love with someone else.

**~Though we may be so far apart**

**You still have my heart…~**

* * *

"Hey, Tommy. Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I, uh," he looked at Kim then back to Adam, "I just remembered something."

* * *

Well, there you have it! I know that it has been over a month, but what can you say? I'm just busy. I'll try to type up chapters faster and I really hope you guys will enjoy the mini-songfics that will be in this story. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and I really appreciate all of them. 

Chapter 4 preview: another flashback, on Kim's mind this time. But it won't be as sappy as this one, that's for sure!


End file.
